Feelings Revealed
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: A very short fanfic focused on the relationship between Chiharu and Yamazaki.


Feelings Revealed 

That day was very beautiful and the Sun was shining in the sky. Is was Spring and the trees were showing all their splendour. Flowers of every colours could be seen, from violet flowers to rose ones, passing through the red and white to yellow flowers like the Sun and blue ones like the ocean. Chiharu was walking peacefully in the main street of Tomoeda. 

"May is almost in the end." she thought. "Soon it'll be Yamazaki's 20th birthday. My dear Yamazaki!" 

It was May 28th. On the first day of the next month, Yamazaki would be completing 20 years. And Chiharu wanted to give him something special. Mostly because she intended to tell him about her true feelings. They have known each other for a long time, but the girl never noticed how Yamazaki was important to her until four years before, when he had an accident. And everything to protect her. 

***Flashback*** 

The Sun had already set for a long time, but only on that moment Chiharu was going back home. She had spent a little more time at school to finish a school work. All alone and distracted she did not notice three shadows that were following her since she had left school. 

The girl walked slowly some blocks, completely exhausted of that tiring day. It was then when everything happened. Three men jumped out from that darkness and trapped her. Two of them catch her while the other one tried to steal her purse. All of a sudden, a boy appeared and punched one of the aggressors. It was Yamazaki. 

"Let her go, you cowards!" he shouted. "Don't you dare to touch her!" 

One of the thieves tried to get him but was knocked out. Then, the other one draw a gun and fired. Chiharu screamed. All the three aggressors run away. 

"Someone please, help! Call an ambulance!" shouted the girl, completely desperate. Yamazaki was quickly taken to the hospital. Soon his parents arrived, followed by Sakura and her friends. 

"How's he?" asked Sakura. 

"I don't know." answered Chiharu, worried. 

"Don't worry." said Tomoyo. "Everything will be all right." 

***End of Flashback*** 

"Everything got fine." thought Chiharu. "The surgery was a success and he soon got recovered. But none of this would've happened if I had noticed that someone was following me. If only I had paid more attention." 

"It was all my fault." said Chiharu to herself. 

"What was your fault?" asked a voice behind her. 

She turned back, caught by surprise. And there he was. Yamazaki was standing still in front of her with a worried expression. 

"What was your fault, Chiharu?" asked the young man. "You look sad. Are you all right?" 

"Don't worry." she said quickly. "It's nothing. Would you like to drink a juice with me?" 

"Sure. What about that café right there?" said Yamazaki. 

"Perfect!" replied Chiharu. 

They walked slowly towards the cafeteria and chose a place near the window. After a few minutes, a boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes came to them. 

"Syaoran!" exclaimed Chiharu. "What are you doing here?" 

"I work here." replied Syaoran. "What would you like?" 

"Two orange juices, please." Chiharu said. 

"How's your relationship with Sakura?" asked Yamazaki. 

"Very fine, thank you." answered Syaoran, blushing slightly. "I think I'll ask her hand in marriage very soon." 

"That's great!" exclaimed Chiharu." Sakura will be very happy!" 

Syaoran agreed and left to prepare their juices. After the drink and a little chat, both of them decided to go home. They left the café and said goodbye to each other. Yamazaki walked down the street and Chiharu took the opposite way, happy to have found her beloved one. 

Then, she remembered of the present. She decided to buy nothing. She would make something herself. The young woman remembered the story Rika had told her a long time before, when they were still children, about giving a teddy bear to the person you like. 

"That's it" she exclaimed. I'm gonna make a teddy bear to him!" 

On the next day... 

It was four o'clock already and Chiharu had only left her room twice: in the morning, for the breakfast and to have lunch. Apart from that, she had been locked during the whole morning and almost the whole afternoon. Her mother, who was getting worried about her, decided to talk to her daughter and try to discover what was happening. She walked towards Chiharu's room and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." said Chiharu, hiding the little teddy bear and the box with the material under her bed. 

"Excuse me, honey. May I talk to you?" asked her mother. 

"Sure, mum. 

"Is anything wrong with you? You only left your room today to eat. I'm worried about you." 

"It's nothing, mum." said Chiharu, smiling. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." 

"Well, you know you can tell me anything, don't you? If there's something happening, you don't have to face it all alone." 

"Thanks, mum!" said Chiharu. 

Her mother was already leaving when she called her back. 

"Wait, mum. In fact, there's something happening." said Chiharu. Her mother turned back to her. "But you don't have to worry about it." 

"You can tell me." said her mother, sitting in the bed. Chiharu got the box and the half made teddy bear and showed them to her mother. 

"That's why I wasn't going out of my room. I was trying to finish this." 

Her mother looked at the little bear in her and asked: 

"For whom is it?" 

"For Yamazaki." answered Chiharu, blushing. It was a little strange to talk about her feelings for Yamazaki with her mother. 

"Takashi Yamazaki? That boy who studied with you since you were in kinder garden?" 

"Yes." 

"Did you fell in love with him?" asked her mother. Chiharu agreed, blushing slightly. 

"I wish you two to be happy." said her mother, smiling. Chiharu smiled too and her mother went on. "I know he is a great boy. I want you to bring him to have dinner with us someday." 

Chiharu agreed. Her mother left, allowing her daughter to finish the present she was making with so much love. 

The day of Yamazaki's birthday finally came and Chiharu invited him to go out. They met at the Tokio's Tower at two o'clock. The sight at the top of the tower was wonderful, but Chiharu was only paying attention to Yamazaki. 

"He's so handsome." she thought, amused. 

"Would you like to have some chocolate, Chiharu?" asked Yanazaki. 

"Sure!" she answered quickly. 

The couple walked slowly and entered the same café where they had been three days before. Again, Syaoran came to them. They ordered two chocolates and stayed talking for almost two hours. When they finally left, they noticed that night had already fallen. Chiharu and Yamazaki went to the park and sat down under a great cherry tree. 

"It's now." thought Chiharu, taking the packet she had brought with her. Yamazaki looked at the little packet in her hands and asked: 

"What is it?" 

Chiharu handed the present to him and he opened that carefully. He found the little teddy bear and a letter where he could read: 

My dear Takashi, 

What can I say about all those years we know each other? That you are a wonderful man? You already know that. That you are my best friend? You also know that. All that I wanted to do is wish you a happy birthday and say everything that has been in my heart for a long time: I love you, Takashi Yamazaki. With all my heart. 

Love, 

Chiharu 

Yamazaki kept reading the letter for a long time. Slowly he looked at Chiharu, who had her face slightly red. 

"Did you know that in Ancient Egypt, it was very common to give teddy bears as birthday present?" 

Chiharu looked at him with a disbelief expression. He could not be so cruel to do that with her, could he? 

"People also gave teddy bears to the pharaoh and offered them to the Gods." 

Chiharu started to cry. 

"How can you be so cruel?!" shouted the girl. "Why are you doing this to me? I hate you!" 

But Yamazaki just asked her to finish his story. 

"Listen the end of the story." said the young man, calmly. "Apart from all that, the most common was to give a teddy bear to the person you loved. And when a man accepted the bear made by a woman, that meant that he loved her and would dedicate his entire life to her. 

Chiharu looked at him, completely surprised. 

"I love you too, Chiharu." said Yamazaki, smiling. Chiharu hugged him. They stayed like that for a while, until Yamazaki took something out of his pocket. 

"I intended to do this for a long time. Would you like to marry me, my love?" asked the man. Chiharu did not know what to say. She felt tears in her eyes and all she could do was kiss Yamazaki passionately. When they broke the kiss, Yamazaki put the ring in her finger. Chiharu smiled. She stared at the ring. It was really beautiful. Then, after lots of promises they decided it was time to go back home. Hand to hand, they walked down the street. 

"I love you." whispered Chiharu to Yamazaki, while they were walking back home… 

____________________ 

I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. In fact, this was my first fic about Card Captor Sakura. I know I can do a much better work, but take it easy, it was my first try to write something like that. 

Please, send me a comment or an e-mail saying what your opinion about my story. I would be very happy! ^_^ 

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. Now and Forever. 

Felipe S. Kai 


End file.
